Fairly Odd Kids
by Boolia
Summary: Here's my version of how Cosmo and Wanda met and fell in love, enjoy! Surprizes along the way!
1. Chapter 1

Fairly Odd Kids

Fairly Odd Kids

Chapter 1

"Hey Guys!" Said Timmy walking into his room putting his backpack on the floor. Then he marched to his fairies who were all sitting on the floor gazing at a book. "I'm home from school." His fairies didn't look up, instead they laughed at whatever they were looking at. Timmy looked down at the book his fairies were looking at and gasped, it was a photo album of the years when he was younger.

"Uh guys, why are you looking at my baby book?" he asked them. His fairies didn't look up, they were too busy admiring and laughing at Timmy's youth. Timmy went closer to them, and gazed at whatever they were looking at.

"Timmy is so cute when he was younger." Wanda said, looking at the pictures of when Timmy was in preschool.

"I know!" Her husband, Cosmo agreed. "Hey look at this picture!" Then he pointed to a picture of 3 year old Timmy on his first day ever of school, carrying a lunch box with UFOS and stars on it, the little boy was smiling. He had on the clothes he always wore, plus his pink hat.

"I wonder where he got his pink hat from." Cosmo said, as he pointed to Timmy's hat in the picture.

"Uh guys." Timmy said, trying to get their attention. They didn't hear him.

"It said a few pages back that Timmy got his hat a few days after he was born." Wanda told her husband.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that part." Cosmo replied. They turned the page.

"Guys?" Timmy said again, still they didn't seem to notice.

"Here is a picture of Timmy in his kindergarten class." Wanda said pointing at a picture of Timmy's kindergarten class photo.

"That's the year where he became best buds with Chester and AJ." Cosmo replied, pointing to another picture of Timmy with Chester and AJ.

"They will be friends forever, I can tell." Wanda said.

"GUYS!' Timmy yelled as loud as he could. His fairies looked at him, and then scrambled to their floating positions. Cosmo poofed the baby book back onto Timmy's book self. Wanda quickly read the last page in Poof's story book out loud for Poof and Cosmo.

"Z is for zebra, and that's the end of the alphabet." Then she looked up at Timmy.

"Oh hi Timmy, how was school today?" Wanda asked closing and poofing the alphabet book back into their house in the fishbowl.

"It was fine." Said Timmy. "Now why were you looking at my baby book?"

"It was all Wanda's idea; I had nothing to do with it at all!" Cosmo blurted out.

"For the last time, _you _chose the book!" Wanda reminded her husband.

"That's because you read Poof every book we owned, and I didn't know this was a photo album of Timmy's youth." Cosmo pointed out. "I thought it was appropriate for Poof because it had a baby's rattle on the cover. Besides, you told me to pick out any book I find, and the book I so happened to pick up was Timmy's baby book."

"That's true." Wanda agreed with a sigh. She looked at her godson. "I'm sorry we looked at your baby book sport, it's just that we couldn't stop when I opened the first page."

"That's ok." Timmy said, going over to his TV set, and turned it on. It was a commercial on pull ups for babies. Then Timmy had a sudden thought. He looked at his godparents.

"How were you guise's childhood like?" Timmy asked them.

"It was fine." Wanda told him.

"Can you tell me more?" he asked.

"Timmy, we would be up all night." Wanda said. "It's a long story."

"Childhood took like forever." Cosmo added. "But sometimes I wished to see it again, so I could relieve the magical moment my eyes first saw Wanda." He leaned towed his wife while he said that.

"Awe, Cosmo." Wanda said, romantically. "That's so sweet of you. But you know the only way we can relive our childhoods is if we go back in time."

"That's it!" Timmy shouted suddenly. His godparents looked at him with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What do you mean Timmy?" Wanda asked her godchild.

"We can go back in time to view each of you guy's childhood."

"We can do that?" We can relieve our childhood?" Cosmo asked shock at what Timmy had just said.

"Timmy I don't know." Wanda said. "We went back in time lots of times before, but this is more then _10,000_ years back in time!"

"Relax guys; we can use my time scooter." Timmy explained.

"Ok, but I'm calling Mama Cosma first so she can baby-sit Poof while we're gone." Wanda said as Cosmo poofed up their old time scooter. Before Wanda could dial Mama's Cosmas's number on her wand phone, Timmy stopped her.

"Wait, we can take Poof along." He said.

"Timmy, Poof is too young to see romantic stuff." Wanda told her godchild.

"Nonsense." Timmy assured her. "Besides I bet Poof wants to see how his parents met and fell in love. Don't you Poof?" Timmy looked at the fairy baby who was sucking his thumb. He took his thumb out of his mouth.

"Mama, dada, poof poof!" The baby said, happily shaking his rattle.

"I had a feeling he would." Timmy replied. "Besides it's not like your love life is rated "R".

"R for romantic." Cosmo said.

"Ok, but we're only seeing the important parts, not our entire childhoods." Wanda reminded them.

"Don't worry, I know." Timmy said. Then he and his fairies got on the time scooter.

"Back to the past, here we come!" Cosmo shouted, as Timmy pulled a lever on the time scooter. Within minutes, they were gone in a flash.


	2. Chapter 2

"Now arriving at our first destination on the Childhood Amtrak

"Now arriving at our first destination on the Childhood Amtrak." Said Timmy when they were out of the time steam, he looked around and saw The Fairy World Hospital.

"Wow, I didn't know the Fairy World Hospital existed yet." Timmy replied.

"We fairies were busying nursing and having babies, while the Dinosaurs were busy on Earth!" Cosmo told him.

"The hospital," Wanda sighed. She read the writing on a nearby sign out loud. "Where new and healthy life begins." Then she held Poof in her arms.

"You were born here remember Poof?" Wanda asked the fairy baby.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof said moving his arm and legs, and shaking his rattle. He sill remembered the time when he was born, seeing his loving family for the first time.

"What about storks?" asked Timmy. "Didn't they deliver babies too?"

"Hospitals are so popular that we took Mr. Stock's job! Cosmo answered.

"Why does the hospital always take my job?" Said a random stock. He sighed, and then flew off somewhere.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go in!" replied an excited Timmy, racing into the Hospital. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof followed the boy inside.

Once inside they looked around, there were fairies everywhere!

"Look at all the fairies!" Timmy said.

"Don't forget about the new lives that are being made!" added Cosmo.

"I wonder if one of you guy's parents are here." Timmy observed the room, looking for either Mama Cosma or Big Daddy. He stopped when he saw Big Daddy and a woman fairly floating next to him, talking to someone behind the counter.

"Looks like Wanda was born first." Replied Timmy. Then he looked at the fairy by Big Daddy's side. She looked exactly like Wanda, except with brown hair and a pink shirt.

"Hey Wanda, is that you mom?" Timmy asked his godmother.

"Why yes it is!" Said Wanda, looking at her mom. She never saw her mom in a long time.

"Why hadn't I seen her then?" Timmy asked. "Fairies are immortal, so it's not death."

"Divorced." Wanda replied.

"Why did you dad and mom have a divorce?"

"Well you see…"

"Look! They're going in!" Cosmo interrupted, pointing to a nurse leading Big Daddy and the brown haired woman into their room. The three of them followed them quietly into the room. Wanda sighed in relief, she was glad she didn't get a chance to tell Timmy about her mom and dad's separation. It had been a sad time for her and her sister Blonda. She followed her husband, baby, and godchild into the room.

Once inside, the quartet hid behind some tables in the corner. Big Daddy was lying on a bed rubbing his round tummy.

"Ready to be a mom, Rachel? Big Daddy asked the brown haired fairy.

"I'm sure am Robert." Said the brown haired fairy.

"Wait so your mom's name is Rachel, and your dad's real name is Robert?" asked Timmy from behind the table.

"Yep!" Wanda replied.

"Rachel seemed so nice until I came along." Cosmo added. They looked up when they heard squeals of joy. Now almost like magic, on Big Daddy's lap were two adorable fairy babies. One baby had one grey hair with yellow eyes, the other one had pink heir with pink eyes.

"Those babies must be Wanda and Blonda!"Timmy replied. Wanda just smiled as she saw herself as a baby; she couldn't believe she was that small.

"Aren't they just adorable?" Rachel explained, looking at her new babies.

"They sure are." Her husband agreed.

"I espcially like this one." She said, putting her arms around the gray haired baby. She held the little baby in her arms and rocked back and fourth.

"We still got to name them." Big Daddy reminded his wife.

"I remember" Rachel looked at the fairy baby in her hands, and thought a moment.

"Blonda." She held the baby in her arms again.

"Why Blonda?"

"I like the color yellow, and I just want "Da" at the end."

Ok, Blonda it is, what about this one?" he directed toward the pink one.

"You can name that one."

"Ok," he rubbed his hands together." "Well let's see…" he thought a moment. "Gee, I can't think of one."

"I think Wanda's a lovely name."

"Ok, Wanda it is." The two parents each hugged their new babies, then each other.

"Mama." Blonda said.

"Awe Blonda said her first world." Rachel said, hugging her baby.

"I know." Then Big Daddy looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at her new dad, with a finger in her mouth.

"Can you say something?" he asked the baby on his lap. Wanda took her finger out of her mouth.

"Dada!" she replied.

"Isn't that sweet? She said her first world!" He hugged his new daughter. Rachel just smiled as Blanda climbed onto Big Daddy's lap, pulling on Wanda's hair.

"Kids will be kids." Big Daddy said. He and his wife laughed when they saw the two babies play with each other's hair.

"Well Blonda and Wanda, welcome to the family!" Big Daddy said. The two babies hugged their new parents.

"Aw isn't that sweet?" Timmy said.

"It's sure is kiddo!" Cosmo agreed.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof replied. Then they look at (Adult) Wanda. She was in a corner wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong honey?" Cosmo asked her.

"Nothing." Wanda told them. "This is just a beautiful moment that I can't help it."

"Well, I can manage it just fine." Cosmo told her.

That's because it's not you it's me, I bet you will cry a little when you see yourself as a baby." Wanda said.

"I will not!" Cosmo disagreed.

"I bet you will."

"I bet I won't!"

Sure enough, Cosmo had tears in his eyes and sniffing when they were watching him being born one year later.

"I told you that this'll happen." Wanda said.

"I can't help it.' Cosmo sniffed. "I'm jest so darn cute ok?"

"It's ok honey." Wanda said, comforting her husband. "It's ok."

"Hey Cosmo?" Timmy asked.

"Yes?" Cosmo replied.

"Why is you mom aka Bethany and your dad aka Bill aren't together anymore?"

"Divorced." Cosmo answered.

"Just like Wanda's mom huh? Ok, _why _are you guy's parents divorced?" This time, Cosmo and Wanda both got tears in their eyes.

"Well?" Timmy was impatient.

"BECAUSE OF US!!" Cosmo and Wanda cried together, and both broke out crying.

"Shh! Don't cry!" Timmy told them. "They're hear you." Timmy went over to try to shush up his crying godparents.

"Mama? Dada?" Seeing his parents cry together like this, Poof got tears in his eyes, and broke out crying as well.

"Guys, they'll hear us." Timmy said, trying to comfort the three crying fairies.

"What ever is going on back there?" Bill asked. "We don't have other babies, do we?"

"I'll go see!" replied Mama Cosma, floating towards Timmy, and his fairies.

"Quick, I wish that we were out of here." Timmy shouted. Through the crying, (Adult) Cosmo and Wanda managed to lift their wands and make the wish.

When they were outside, Timmy got on the time scooter.

"Hurry!" Shouted Timmy. With a flash, he and his fairies were gone.

"Phew, glad that's over." Timmy said when they were in the time stream.

"BOOM!!" they heard a loud noise.

"What was that?" Timmy asked.

"I destroyed Fairy World!" Cosmo replied.

"Banning the Fairies can have babies rule." Wanda added.

"But Poof broke that rule!" Cosmo reminded his wife.

"And we're quite proud of that." Wanda said, playing with Poof's hair.

"Poof, Poof!" Poof laughed.

"Ok next stop on Childhood Amtrak here we come!" Timmy said, and he and his fairies got out of the time stream and were at their next destination.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where are we?" Timmy asked looking up at his godparents. Cosmo and Wanda looked around. Wanda stopped when she saw a purple house with a pink roof. Wanda smiled.

"We'll at my house 9,977 years ago." She told them.

"Cool! We're at you house?" Timmy said. "You never showed us your house before."

"I have!" Cosmo replied.

"Well duh!" Timmy told him. "She's your wife, so of course you seen her house!"

"I had been to her house plenty of times when we were young too." Cosmo explained. Timmy wanted to add something, when Wanda pointed to her bedroom window.

"Look!" She said. The shutters and the window opened, there floating beyond the window was a young girl version of Wanda.

"Theres me as a preschooler!" Present Wanda exclaimed. Past Wanda was looking at the tree branch. Two birds were on the tree.

"Hey Rainbow, hey Sunshine!" Rainbow was blue, and Sunshine was yellow. Past Wanda talked to the birds. Rainbow and Sunshine circled around the young fairy girl. She laughed.

"Guess what?" Wanda asked them when they were down circling her. The birds got back on the branch and looked at the young girl.

"I start my very first day of scoo!"" She told them.

"Tweet, tweet!" They tweeted happing flying happily. Wanda smiled at the two birds.

"Wanda, Time for school!" someone shouted from downstairs.

"Coming Daddy!" Wanda shouted back. She closed the windows and shutters, and then raced downstairs. A few minutes later, Wanda and Blonda came out wish their lunchboxes.

"I can't believe that our two girls are finally going to school," Big Daddy said.

"I know." Rachel agreed "It's amazing to see our girls growing up like this." After their pictures taken and goodbyes, Wanda and Blonda were off!

"Isn't this great Blonda?" Wanda asked her sister." We finely get to go to scoo!"

"Yeah," Blonda agreed. We'd finely get a edcation!" Blonda was floating gently. Wanda was about to sing the song she has been rehearsing with her father.

"Oh no, must you sting?" Blonda asked, rolling her eyes.

"_Today's our first day of scoo!_" Wanda sang.

"_I can't wait to follow all the roos!_

_Our daddy and mommy taught us to be cool at scoo!_

_They will be pround of what we did and do!_

_What we did at scoo!_

_What we did at scoo!_"

So off they went to their first day ever of school!

"Ok, so we saw how Wanda got her school day started." Timmy said. They were behind the bushes. "Now let see how Cosmo did!" All three of them looked at present Wanda; she was singing that same song!

"_Today's our first day of scoo!_" She sang.

"Wanda!" Timmy said. Wanda was to busy singing to hear.

"_I can't wait to follow all the roos!_"

"Wanda!"

"_Our daddy and mommy taught us to be cool at scoo!_!

"WANDA!" Timmy shouted, finally getting Wanda's attention. Wada stopped dancing and quickly turned to face him.

"Sorry." She replied. "It's just that was the first song Big Daddy ever thought me and I only sang it as a kid. I wanted to relive that moment."

"It's ok honey."Cosmo comforted his wife. "We

are all kids here."

"Uh hum? Timmy said impatiently, "Cosmo time?"

"Oh yes." Wanda said. "Let's see how Cosmo did to get ready for his first day of preschool. Knowing him, it'll probably be lots of tamper tantrums and complaints."

"I can't wait to relive that!" Cosmo said. With a wave of their wands, they were all gone.

"Cosmo lolo, time to get ready for your first day of preschool!" The quartet heard Mama Cosma said trying to wake up her little boy, who was sleeping in his bed with a teddy bear.

"Not now mommy." Preschooler Cosmo said still asleep. "Can't it wait 5 mimites?"

"Cosmo come on or we'll be late." Mama Cosma replied. When Cosmo didn't budge away from his pillow, Mama Cosma started pulling away Cosmo's covers. "You don't want that, espcally on your first day." Mama Cosma finally had to scream to get Cosmo up.

"COSMO! TIME TO GET UP!" Little Cosmo burst awake. He began shivering. "M-mommy, I think there's a sledge monster in here. And you know how Berry is afraid of monsters." He hugged his teddy bear close to his chest.

"Relax my son." Mama Cosma comforted her worried child. "It's only me."

"Oh but are you sure aleims didn't turn you into a momster by comtrolling your braim?" Cosmo asked his mom. His mother ignored him and told him to go down for breakfast. Cosmo went downstairs carrying Berry in his arms. His dad was reading the news. When he saw his son, he put down his paper, and smiled at him.

"Well is my little boy ready for his first day of school ever?" Papa Cosmo (Bill) asked his son.

"Do I have to go to scoo daddy?" Cosmo looked down to the floor.

"What got your down son?" Papa Cosmo asked coming over to his son.

"Well I dom't think that me and Berry will make any friemds is all." Cosmo told him.

"I bet you will!" Papa Cosmo said.

"How do you know?"

"Because if I know my son, he'll make lots of friends." He tickled his son, making his son laugh.

"Gee thamks dad!" Cosmo said hugging his father.

"Don't mention it son." His father replied , hugging his son. Then he let go. "You better have some breakfast now." He told his son.

"Yey breakfast!" Cosmo cheered, and then he took Berry to the table and sat in a chair.

After breakfast, Mama Cosma and Cosmo went to get ready. When they were ready, Cosmo hugged his dad, then he and his mother set out. Carrying Berry in his arms, Cosmo and his mother headed to school.

When they got to school they went inside and found Cosmo's room.

"You must be Cosmo and Cosmo's mom." Greeted a fairy lady coming towards them. "I'm Mrs. Honeybee; I'll be Cosmo's teacher for the year."

"Pleasure to meet you." Mama Cosma said shaking Mrs. Honeybee's hand.

While his mother was talking to his teacher, Cosmo looked around to see if he could find a friend. There were kids everywhere, all happy and playing with toys. When none of them seemed right for him, Cosmo sighed and headed for the door.

"Well Berry," he told his teddy bear. "Its looks like we wom't make any friemds this year." Suddenly a voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Hi wanna play?" The voice asked.

"W-who said that?" Cosmo shivered. "Is it the sledge momster?"

"No." The voice laughed. "I'm right here!" Cosmo looked behind him to see a pink haired girl floating beside him.

"My parents call me Wanda." She said. "How about you?" She reached out her hand towards Cosmo wonder if he should shake this girl's hand or not. Was it covered with sledge? When he noticed that her hand wasn't coved in mush, he felt relieved and shook her hand.

"My paremts calls me Cosmo!" he answered. When they let go, Wanda floated in front of him.

"So you wannta play or not?" she repeated.

"Aliems aren't comtrolling your bram?" Cosmo asked her making sure.

"No." She laughed. "It's just me."

"Ok, I can play with you!" Cosmo said. So the two fairy children went off to play.

"This is Berry." Cosmo sad, showing Wanda Berry. "I had him since I was born."

"You must be really lucky to have Berry here." Wanda said. "My mommy and daddy won't let me have Rainbow or Sunshine at school."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because they're birds, and birdies aren't allowed at school."

"I guess Berry is specials them." Cosmo said, hugging his teddy bear.

"Cosmo who's your friend?" Mama Cosma asked when she was done talking to their teacher.

"Mommy, this is Wanda." Cosmo told his mom. "Did you say friemd?"

"Why yes." She said. "When you make special connections with someone else, they become your friend." Cosmo looked at Wanda and smiled, he never knew making friends was so easy, he was glad to be her friend.

"Well I got to go." Mama Cosma told his son. "I'll se you later buttercup!"

"Bye mommy!" Cosmo hugged his mother, then his mother left.

"Lets play sone more!" Wanda said, when she was gone.

"Ok!" Cosmo agreed. Then the two fairies played together, until Mrs. Honeybee called to the class ready to begin the school day. Cosmo and Wanda took each other's hand, and went to sit with the other kids around the rug.

Meanwhile present Cosmo and Wanda were smiling, they loved seeing how they first met all over again.

"Ok sweet time over, lets go! Timmy suddenly said. They poofed themselves, Poof, and Timmy outside.

When Timmy got on his time scooter, they were off to their next destination.

"Yahoo!" Timmy shouted when they were in the time steam, then they got out of the time steam ready to see what happens next on Cosmo and Wanda's timeline.


	4. Chapter 4

"Our next stop on our very long, immortal timeline is…" Timmy said and looked around

"Our next stop on our very long, immortal timeline is…" Timmy said and looked around. He stopped when he saw a sign that said "Welcome to Carl Poofy Pants High, "Hey wait a minute, this name is oddly familiar." Then he looked at the two fairies. "I remember this place, isn't this the place you two attended high school?"

"Why, yes it is." Wanda answered, proud to see their high school again.

"The good news is that we graduated, and we don't have to learn at this school again!" Cosmo added. Then the quartet heard a voice. They hid in the bushes. They saw Lurther, Cosmo's old school bully, and teen Cosmo as a human football on the grass.

"Ready to play football Cosmo? Lurther asked roughly.

"Do we have to play it as me as the ball?" Teen Cosmo asked. 'I mean there_ are_ plenty of other footballs you and your friends can play with, and they're _real _footballs!"

"That won't be as much fun." Said Lurther. "You make a great football just as it is." His friends giggled, Lurther stepped a few steps back.

"3…2…1, hike!" He shouted and raced towards the Cosmo football. Teen Cosmo closed his eyes tightly, waiting for severe pain to come and strike at any moment.

"STOP IT LURTHER!" Somebody shouted. Lurther, his friends, and Cosmo all looked around. It was teen Wanda! She looked mad.

"Lurther," she began. Coming towards him. "You know better then to pick on a student smaller and younger then you are. I advise you to stop right now, or I'll tell Mrs. Fairy Scorn on you"

"Oh but a beautiful fairy girl like yourself wouldn't tell the principal on a guy like me, would you?!" Lurther teased.

"I will if I have to." Wanda argued. Lurther was about to kick Cosmo, when Wanda glared at him.

"Luther." She said. Luther stopped and instead he leaned towards Cosmo in a whisper that Wanda couldn't hear.

"This isn't over yet!" then he and his friends went off someplace else. Cosmo looked at the retreating bullies.

"Are you ok?" Wanda asked him. Cosmo looked at Wanda.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cosmo reassured her. "Except that I can't reach my wand in this position."

"Here, let me help you." Wanda said. She turned Cosmo back to normal.

"Gee thanks!" Cosmo said getting up, brathing the dirt on his pants. He stopped when he was done, and looked at his rescuer.

"Lurther can be such a jerk at times." Wanda told him. "So why do you hang out with him?"

"Because he promises me milk and cookies when I see him." Cosmo said, then he crossed his arms over his chest, and looked crossed.

"But he always breaks that promise and never does." He retorted. Wanda wanted to say something, but two fairies girls squealed, interrupting her. They came closer to them; one had yellow confetti like hair and a plaid shirt on, the other one had blue hair with a light blue shirt on.

"Wanda, you're a heroine!" Replied the yellow haired fairy.

"Yeah, that was awesome!" The blue haired fairy agreed.

"Well thank you girls." Wanda told them. "I'm always proud to help a student fairy in need."

"You're so clever to do that Wanda." Blue reassured her.

"Yeah, I would've never done what you did; it's too risky for me." Yellow replied. Wanda blushed.

"Well thank you girls, I never had those comments from anyone before." Wanda said.

"That why we're your best friends!" Blue said.

"And friends comment on everything someone does for someone else." Yellow added.

"Who the heck are those girls?" Timmy asked present Cosmo and Wanda from behind the bushes.

"They're my friends growing up." Present Wanda told him. "The blue one is Crystal, and the yellow one is Sissy."

"Wow." Timmy said. Why haven't we met them yet?"

"Believe me Timmy." Present Cosmo said. "If we met them, Wanda will just talk. talk. talk to them all day. With that Cosmo made the talking gesture with his hand.

"Talk, talk, talk!" he said working the talking hand gesture.

""We never…" Wanda began.

"Talk, talk, talk." Cosmo interrupted them with the gesture. Wanda just looked at him and continued.

"We never met…"

"Talk, talk, talk." Wanda had enough; she turned around and looked at Cosmo who was playing his hand.

"Cosmo!" She scolded him. "Please, not while I'm trying to talk." Cosmo quickly stopped at what he was doing.

"Sorry!" He said, hiding one hand behind his back. Wanda continued

"We never met them because we were so busy with god parenting and stuff." She told him.

"And with Poof!" Cosmo added. He went towards the fairy baby and presented his talking hand gesture to him.

"Talk, talk, talk!" He whispered to Poof so Wanda and Timmy couldn't hear. Poof laughed while his father did this.

"Let's continue please." Timmy said.

"Right, lets continue." Cosmo said and floated back behind the bushes. The quartet all looked at the teen fairies from behind the bush.

"Well thank you again for saving my life!" Teen Cosmo said.

"Don't mention it." Teen Wanda replied. "I'm always glad to…" Then she sniffed the air and smelled something rotten. She and her friends plugged their noses.

"Eeww! What's that horrible smell?!" Wanda said, plugging her nose.

"Ok who let the skunk out?" Sissy asked, nose plugged.

"Oh sorry!" Cosmo replied. "My friends and I just finished a chili dog eating while farting contest and I won!"

"Eewww! That is _so_ gross!" Crystal replied.

"No kidding!" Sissy agreed. "It smells like 10,000 skunks all released their horrible smells at once."

"Why thank you, I'm glad you think so." Cosmo said, not bothered by the smell.

"Quick girls! Lets escape the smell!" As quickly as possible, the girls fled somewhere.

"By bye!" He called after them, smiling with his braces on. _Wanda, what a beautiful name for a beautiful girl _Cosmo thought to himself. _She's so naggy and demanding, she's the only one for me. _

"Hey Cosmo, are you all right?" Someone shouted. Cosmo looked behind him. There was a blonde boy in a green shirt, and a black haired boy with a mini street jacket on.

"Hey Zack, hey peter!" Cosmo called to his friends. Peter was the blonde; Zack had the street jacket and had braces in his mouth.

"Man, I heard you almost played human football with Luther again." Peter said.

"That pretty girl Wanda saved my life!" Cosmo told his friends.

"Wow, you must be really happy that she saved you!" Zack replied.

"I was." Cosmo told his friends. "And I thanked her twice." Then Cosmo had hearts in his eyes and swirling around him. "And man, is she lovely!" he said dreamily.

"Hey Cosmo, you're ok?" Peter asked. Peter waved his hand in front of Cosmo's face. Cosmo was still in a daze of hearts and didn't respond.

"Yoo hoo Cosmo!" Peter said. When Cosmo didn't answer, Peter and Zack just stared at each other and shrugged.

"Cosmo, are you in love with Wanda?" Zack asked him. The hearts in Cosmo's eyes and had been swirling around him vanished.

"What? Come again?" Cosmo asked.

"Are you in love with Miss. Wanda?" Zack said again.

"No! Wait, what do you mean?"

"Well you had hearts in your eyes and hearts floating around when you said her name."

"And you were in a daze." Peter added.

"So?" replied Cosmo. "I could've been dreaming about a ladybug named Wanda."

"I don't think so." Said Zack. "You were in a daze when you were talking about her."

"And you said that she was lovely." Peter added.

"Ok you got me." Cosmo said giving up. "I'm in love with her, what do I do now?"

"You should ask her out!" Zack suggested.

"Yeah, like to a movie, restaurant, a boat ride, or to just watch the stars at night." Peter said.

"But she's a sophomore and I'm a freshman." Cosmo told them.

"Doesn't matter." Said Zack. "You can still go out with her."

"But I've never been in a date in my life, except Ducky my rubber duck when I was in the bathtub, but I won't know what to say to her."

"Just say that you think that's she pretty." Peter suggested.

"I need more then just that!" Cosmo said. Suddenly, the school bell rang.

"Come on guys, a little help here?" Cosmo said as the other fairies rushed into school.

"We're help you later." Zack prominced. "Right now we better scoot or we're be late for school again."

"Yeah, we get detention _way _too much." Peter agreed. So the three boys went into the school.

"Great, _now _how are we supposed to finish the timeline?" Timmy asked.

"Well we tried, so I guess we should just go home." Present Cosmo answered.

"And leave the rest of your childhood a mystery?" Timmy said. "But Poof and I want to know more."

"Do you want to know more Poof?" Cosmo asked his son, who was sitting in his baby stroller.

"Mama, dada! Poof, poof!" Poof replied.

"I guess that means yes!" Timmy observed.

"Well sit on down boys, and you can watch the rest of it on our magic screen." Present Wanda said. She poofed some chairs for them to sit in.

"Leave it to Wanda to be smart!" said Timmy. He and Wanda sat on their chairs.

"I'll poof us some popcorn!" Cosmo replied, He poofed up three bags of popcorn for the three of them to eat, and sat down. "There, now this is the _correct_ way to watch a movie." The fairies and godchild opened the bags and munched on the popcorn while they watched the show on the screen.

On the screen, all the fairies rushed to their lockers. When Cosmo got the stuff he needed and locked his locker (He learned to shut his locker everyday after some nearby birds came in the window and decided to have their babies inside of Cosmo's locker. Cosmo was happy that his locker was a comfortable nest for the birds, but the Principal wasn't and gave him detention for not locking his locker properly.) He then said goodbye to his friends, than raced off to his first class.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lunch came and Cosmo sat by his friends. He took out his favorite lunch PBAJ, Apple Juice, Mach Potatoes, and a package of Oreo cookies. He took a bite out of his sandwich and stated eating.

"Want to have another food fight?" Zack asked.

"Dude, we can't have _**another**_ food fight!" Peter said. We'll get detention or suspension, or worse…" Peter gulped in fear as he said his next word. "Expelled."

"Not if we don't get caught!" Zack told him.

"But you always say that, and then _we_ get in trouble with the principal." Peter replied.

"Don't worry Peter." Cosmo comforted his worried friend, wiping jelly from his mouth with a napkin. "We'll be careful this time, besides Miss. Fairy Scorn _loves_ yelling as us all the time.

"OK, but be careful guys." Peter told Cosmo and Zack.

"We will!" Cosmo and Zack promised together. Then Zack grabbed his spaghetti by the hand. Cosmo grabbed his gravy. Peter ducked and hid under the table where he was safe.

"FOOD FIGHT!!" Zack shouted. Then he threw his spegetti noodles at Cosmo. Cosmo ducked, and it hit Lurther behind his head. Lurther turned around. He was mad, and grabbed his baked beans and threw it at Zack. Zack ducked and it hit a girl. The girl threw pieces of salad at somebody.

Within minutes every fairy in the cafatia were joining in the food fight. Everyone except Crystal, Sissy, and Wanda who all hid under their table while pieces of food were sailing by. Sissy slid out and looked at all the sailing food passing by. She quickly went back under before a piece of baloni could hit her.

"I wonder who started this food fight." Sissy said to her friends.

"Probably Cosmo and Zack, since they start food fights mostly everyday." Crystal told her.

"Oh well, boys will be boys." Wanda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"And girls will be girls." Crystal added.

"And skunks will be skunks!" Sissy piped up. Wanda and Crystal just stared at Sissy.

"What?' Sissy asked.

"Ok Sissy, _why _are you in a skunky mood today?" Crystal wanted to know.

"Skunks are my animals of the day." Sissy replied. Then she smiled. "Tomorrow will be pandas."

A few seconds later, the girls left and looked at the food still zooming by.

"When will this food fight stop?" Sissy asked.

"Probably never." Crystal groaned.

"Relax guys." Wanda told them. "It has to stop eventually." Then to herself "I hope."

Then a pile of chili headed straight toward Wanda! Cosmo looked up at Wanda, than at the Chili thrower Lurther. Cosmo quickly grabbed more gravy and pulled it along his slingshot.

"Throw at my girl, will you?!" Then Cosmo let the sting go, the gravy went sailing towards Lurther. Lurther quickly went towards Wanda and ducked. The gravy and chili collided and hit Wanda in the face! Wanda wiped of some food off of her, and then narrowed her eyes at Cosmo.

Well _that _didn't go as planned." Cosmo thought to himself.

"I'll show you!' She warned. She grabbed her plastic bucket of baked beans and got ready to throw it at Cosmo.

While this was happening, the principal walked in. She _did not_ look happy. She went to the middle of the cafriteria, and then shouted at the top of her lungs into a megaphone. Cosmo elbowed Zack.

"Looks like Miss Drill Sergeant is going to talk." Cosmo teased. He and Zack just laughed.

"SILENCE EVREYONE!!" The kids quickly stopped at what they were doing and looked at the principal. The principal looked at Cosmo and Zack, who were still laughing. When the two boys saw the serious face their principal made, they stopped laughing. The principal than looked at Wanda who was about to throw the baked beans at Cosmo.

"Wanda?" The principal raised one eyebrow at her. Wanda stopped and looked at the principal. It was true; Miss. Fairy Scorn did look like a sergeant. She had a long pointed nose, wearing a hat, and was wearing a navy uniform.

"But can't I just have some fun for at least 10 seconds?" she asked.

"NO!" the principal barked. Then she got serous again and took of her glasses and wiped it on a washrag.

"Wanda, I _cannot_ believe you would percipitate in this childish game like this." She put her glasses back on.

"But I didn't started it!" Wanda complained. Then she glared at Zack, Peter, and Cosmo.

"It was them!" She pointed at Zack and Cosmo. Cosmo just smiled and waved at the principal.

"I don't care!" The principal said. "A student who get A's in all of her classes should know better. I'm afraid that you will be joining Cosmo and Zack in detention today right after school.

"YAY!" Cosmo and Zack cheered. Cosmo looked at Wanda and smiled. He couldn't _wait_ to spend detention time with her.

"But I _can't _spend time with students with poor grades, besides my friends and I were planning to have our nails done right after school. And I have _never_ had detention before in my entire life!

Well you should've thought about that _before _you disobeyed me!" The principal snapped. Than the principal left the cafriteria. Wanda glared at Cosmo, who was waiving and smiling at her.

The bell rang for the next period. All of the fairies were leaving the lunch room. Wanda went toward the three boys and looked at Cosmo with her finger pointing at him.

"You're dead meat!" She threatened him. Then she left with her friends. Cosmo smiled. _Wow! _He thought to himself. _Dead meat, now that's what I call a demanding woman! _

"Hey Cosmo! Are you coming?" Zack said. He and Peter were already starting to leave.

"What?" Cosmo snapped back to reality. "Oh, Coming. Then he grabbed his stuff, than he and his friends left the lunchroom.

"I still _can't _believe you got detention!" Crystal said as the girls grabbed their stuff out of their lockers, ready for the last school bell of the day.

"Yeah!" Sissy added. "It was all Zack and Cosmo's faults, you shouldn't get the blame."

"True, it was their faults." Wanda agreed. "But I shouldn't/t have joined in that stupid game, and just let those two boys get into trouble like always."

"That Peter guy was cute." Said Sissy.

"You're in love with one of those 9th graders?" Crystal asked.

"I said he was cute!" Sissy reminded her. "Not that I'm in love with the boy." Crystal and Wanda smiled meekly at Sissy; they knew what was going on. Sissy really loved Peter deep down.

"Anyways," continued Sissy. "We'll tell you all about how our nails turned out tomorrow."

"You're going to the beauty Solon _without _me?" Wanda asked, confused. "I thought we agreed to always do stuff together like that."

"Well it's not _our _fault that you got detention with two 9th graders!" Sissy complained. She was about to poof her and Crystal to the beauty parlor when Crystal stopped her from making the wish.

"We can wait until tomorrow to get our nails done, right Sissy?" Crystal replied.

"Thanks girls!" Wanda said. "You girls are the best!" Crystal smiled at her.

"But I want my nails done today!" Complained Sissy. "I want it done in "Sparkly Gold", and they might run out of that stuff tomorrow!"

"You know the drill." Crystal told her. "We don't do girly activities without Wanda!"

"Aw alright!" Sissy groaned, lowing her wand. "But I was really hoping to get them done today so we can go to the mall tomorrow!"

"That da girl!" relied Crystal. "We can shop at the mall another time."

"Thanks girls, I really appreciate it!" Wanda told them. "I promise that I won't get detention tomorrow" Then to herself she thought _at least I hope not!_ She flew to the detention room while her friends went home. When she got there the principal, Cosmo, and Zack were already there, sitting at their desks. Wanda ignored the whistling from the two boys, and sat _far away_ from them as she possible could, for she was still mad at them.

"ATTENSION!" the principal hollered, getting off of her seat, and floated back and forth in front of the high schools in the room. Cosmo was making a tower out of gram crackers he poofed up.

"Now I want all of you to think about what you've done today!" She said. "This after school detention is like being at school, and you have to follow _all_ the rules. Including the most important rule." She looked at Cosmo, who just put a Kit Kat bar as the flag on his finished tower.

"There done!" He said, and admired his masterpiece. "Well what do you think principal say I did another good masterpiece, don't you agree?" The principal just glared at Cosmo and his "masterpiece"

"NO USING MAGIC IN ANY PART OF THIS BUILDING!!" She screamed in Cosmo's face, making his tower tip all over the floor.

'My masterpiece!" Cosmo cried, he went off of his chair to pick up the crumbs.

"You pick those up by hand, young man!" the principal said. Than she pointed at Wanda and Zack.

"I'll see you all in 2 hours when detention is _officially _over! And _please _don't go one minute early!" With that she stormed out of the room.

"Wanta help?" Cosmo asked Wanda. Wanda turned in her seat.

"No thank you!" She replied madly.

"I'll help!" said Zack.

"Thanks buddy!" Cosmo replied. Zack went on the floor, and helped Cosmo pick up the remaining cracker crumbs.

"You know Zack," Cosmo told his friend. "Wanda's real hot when she's angry!"

"Dude, you _totally_ love her, don't you?" he replied. Cosmo grinned and nodded. "Than you should definitely take her out on a date!"

"I will, I'll ask her tomorrow." Wanda ignored the two boys and looked at the clock, 1 hour and 56 more minutes. She sighed and laid her head on her desk, waiting for her nightmare to end.

When school resumed the next day, in the halls Cosmo asked Wanda if she would go out with him. Wanda of course said no, and left with her friends. Heartbroken, Cosmo began to cry.

"What's wrong Cosmo?" Peter asked his friend, Zack by his side.

"Wanda won't go out with me!" Cosmo sobbed. "She said she'd _rather_ go out with a smelly monkey then go out with me!" Cosmo sobbed harder.

"You tried your best." Peter said, comforting his sad friend. "And that's all that really matters now." Zack thought a moment, than smiled.

"I got it!" he said, snapping his fingers. Cosmo and Peter looked up at him.

"You can turn into a smelly monkey and go with Wanda on the date!" he said, proudly.

"Really?" Cosmo asked, lighting up.

"Now _wait _a minute!" Peter said. Zack looked at him.

"Cosmo should just be _himself_, _not_ a monkey!"

"Ok, ok." Zack said, feeling ashamed.

"Great!"

"I'll ask her out again after my shift at the diner!" Cosmo decided, feeling better.

"OK!" The two friends agreed.

After school, Cosmo said good bye to his friends. His friends told him good luck, and Cosmo poofed to work at The Fairy Diner.

"I'm board!" Sissy complained, after they got done with their nails, and sitting on Crystal's front steps.

"Want to go to The Fairy Diner?" suggested Wanda. "I heard that the food there is _really _good!"

"OK!" the two girls agreed. After they all asked their parents, all three of them all went to The Fairy Diner.

'Boy I _can't_ wait for our food! I'm starving!" Sissy said when they sat at a table.

"Well just don't eat the silverware!" Crystal pointed out.

"I won't!" Sissy promised. Then she asked to go to the restroom. Wanda and Crystal saved her a seat and Sissy left to go to the restroom. A fairy girl with red hair came by their table.

"Can I sit here?" She asked. "I got nowhere else to sit. Name's Fonda by the way.

"Sure, I bet Sissy wouldn't mind if we have one more person at our table." Wanda said.

"Thanks!" Fonda said, sitting on the other side of the table.

"So what are your names?" she asked. Crystal and Wanda introduced themselves to her.

"Sissy's going to the restroom right now." Wanda said. "She'll be right back through."

"She sounds wonderful!" replied Fonda.

"Yup!" Crystal agreed. "She's just a burst of energy!" They told the waiter who came by what they wanted, and he left. They all got cups of water as appetizers.

"Well I can't _wait _to meet her!" Fonda said. They just smiled at each other until a another waiter came by with their food. Wanda couldn't believe it, it was Cosmo! He was trying to juggle the plates of food in his hands. Wanda sipped her straw. She didn't want to yell at him in front of Fonda. _Come on Wanda! _She told herself. _Just turn around and grab the food. Come on! Don't be embarrassed, just do it! Ok, here I go! _She turned around from her drink, and staired at the boy with acne and braces floating in front of her.

Cosmo couldn't believe his eyes! Wanda was here! He felt overjoyed to see her again, and at _his _workplace too! He felt like he fell in love with her all over again. He felt so lighthearted that he accidentally tip the tray, and the food on it all spilled all over her! Cosmo gasped at what he just done. He offered to clean it up, but Wanda just wanted to look at him. Cosmo smiled, did the same, showing off his braces.

"I'm back!" Sissy cried out. She frozed and gasped when she saw what happened.

Cosmo and Wanda just staired at each other. In both of their minds they were thinking the same thing; they had both fallen in love right then and there.

"Awe!" Present Wanda said, admiring at what she just saw. "I _love_ that memory of how we first fell in love!"

"Me too!" Present Cosmo agreed, munching on his leftover popcorn. "I wish we can see it again!"

"You can!" Timmy said "Just rewind to the part that you want to see and press play."

"Good idea!" Cosmo said, doing what his godchild said. Timmy slapped his forehead, wishing that he just _kept_ his mouth shut.

"Just continue!" Wanda told him. "I want to see more.

"Poof poof!" Poof agreed.

"Well alright!" Cosmo said, and then he pressed play, waiting to see the next part of their timeline.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can't believe you agreed to date that boy!" Crystal told Wanda the next morning at school when they got their stuff out of their lockers, and closed them.

"Yeah." Sissy spoke up. "Why would you agree to go out with somebody that likes to throw food fights _and_ gave you detention?"

"Well," Wanda sighed. "I hated him at first, but when I looked at his eyes something about him made him seem different."

"Different how?" Sissy asked.

"I really don't know how to describe it." Wanda told the girls. "It's like the very instant when all those food that spilled all over me last night were all Cupid's arrow and when I looked up at Cosmo, it's like I fell under a magic spell with him."

"Not fair!" Sissy suddenly said. Crystal and Wanda staired at her. "Why did you get magical food that makes you fall in love, and I didn't huh? I can use the food to fall in love with Peter!"

"Uh Sissy?" Crystal said. "It's just a silly saying; the food didn't _really_ make her fall in love with him!"

"Aw man!" Sissy replied, looking disappointed. "It would've made a funny romance navel or movie if the food really did made her fall in love."

"Anyways," Crystal told Wanda. "Are you ready to meet the exchange student today?"

"I sure am!" Wanda explained. So she and Crystal went to their first class.

"Hey, wait for _me_" Sissy shouted after them. She grabbed her backpack, than followed her friends. "I want to meet the new student _too_!"

"Aw Bruno, I just _hate_ being the new student!" said the black exchange student inside the biology classroom. "I have no friends to talk to."

"Relax Wandissimo." His friend comforted him. Bruno massaged Wandissimo's shoulders. "You have me, don't you?"

"Well yeah." Wandissimo agreed sighing. "But it's just not the same. I need to get aquranted with someone special. I need a girl in my life, besides my mom, who spends time with me and who laughs at my macho jokes all the time. I need a girl who…" then he fixed his eyes on Wanda who just floated in with her friends.

"Holy macho!" Wandissimo said, still looking at Wanda. "What a beautiful girl. I wonder what her name is." Bruno looked at what his friend was looking at, and smiled. He leaned in towards his friend.

"Well why don't you _ask_ her?" he said, knowing _exactly _what his friend was going through.

"That's _exactly_ what I'll do." Wandissmo said. He and Bruno went towards the three girls.

"Hi." Wandissimo said shyly to Wanda.

"Oh hi!" Wanda said. "You must be the exchange student!"

"Indeed I am." Wandissimo answered. Wandissimo took Wanda's hand.

"My name's Wanda." Wanda said. "And these are my friends, Sissy and Crystal." Sissy and Crystal smiled at the two new faces.

"Aw Wanda, what a beautiful name for a breautiful young girl!" Wandissimo said. He then kissed Wanda's hand, then letting it go.

"Why, thank you!" Wanda blushed. "What's your name?"

"My name's Wandissimo." Wandisimo said. "But you may call me, sweetheart!" he kissed Wanda's hand again.

"And I'm Bruno!" Bruno piped up.

"Well I'm _very_ honored to meet you Wandissimo!" Wanda said.

"You should be." Wandissimo said. Then he stepped back and looked serious. He cleared his throat.

"Wanda." He said. "We should date sometime, when do you want to go out?" Wanda giggled.

"I'm flattered to accompany you." she said. "But I'm already dating someone."

"Who are you dating?"

"A cute boy named Cosmo."

"Who's he?" Than suddenly, Cosmo burst into the room. Zack and Peter were behind him.

"Hola my fellow classmates!" Cosmo shouted to the whole class. The whole class looked at Cosmo. "You may not call me the boy without a date _any_ more; tonight I'm going on a date with Wanda!" The class went on with their chats with their friends as Cosmo greeted Wanda.

"Hello Wanda!" Cosmo greeted.

"Hi Cosmo!" Wanda replied back. "Cosmo, I like you to meet Wandissimo, an exchange student."

"Hey there, macho man!" Cosmo greeted Wandissimo. Wandisimo growled at Cosmo, he didn't like it when kids insulted him.

"Oh yay, I get to ask Peter out now!" Sissy blurted our. "I hope he says yes, well see ya!" Sissy zoomed toward Peter to ask him out.

"So, are you the guy that asked my girl out before me?" Wandissimo asked Cosmo.

"Yup!" Cosmo said proudly.

"Where are you taking her out too?" he asked. "Chuck's Cheeses?" Than Wandissimo laughed at his own joke.

"That sounds wonderful!" Cosmo replied. Wandissimo stopped laughing and looked at Cosmo.

"But we can't." he said. "My parents say that I'm too old for that mouse anymore."

"So where are you taking her?"

"I don't know!" he shrugged. "Somewhere special I guess."

"Well if you don't know, how about I'll take her out tonight, and you can take her out tomorrow night?"

"But I have work tomorrow!"

"Then I'll take Wanda out tomorrow night too. How about the next night?"

"But today is my only day off from the rest of the week." Cosmo complained.

"Then you can take her out when you have off next week!"

"But I can't wait _that_ long! I must take her out _tonight_!" Than Wandissimo looked serious and mad.

"Look Cosmo, we _both_ can't take her out. _I'm_ taking her out, and that is final!" Cosmo looked mad too. Wandiissimo grabbed Wanda's arm.

"Oh no you're not macho man, _I'm_ taking her out!" Cosmo grabbed Wanda's other hand and pulled towards him.  
"I'm taking her out bub!" Wandissimo pulled her arm towards him.

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!"

"No you're not!"

"Yes I am!" With that, Cosmo and Wandissimo kept on pulling on Wanda's arm. While they were fighting, Sissy came with good news!

"Peter said yes!" She cried. "Peter said yes!" She shouted in Crystal's face. Then she did a little dance.

"For the _last_ time." Peter said coming towards her. Sissy stopped dancing, and looked at Peter.

"I only said yes, if it's alright with my parents!"

"So you did!" Sissy agreed. She cleared her throat. "Sorry!" Wanda had _enough_ of the two boys fighting over her.

"That's enough!" She shouted, breaking free of the two boys. The boys looked at her.

"No more fighting!" She told them. The boys looked ashamed. "Now since Cosmo asked first and since he's working tomorrow, I'll go out with him tonight." Cosmo lighted up. Wandissimo looked shocked. "Wandissimo, I'll go out with you tomorrow."

"Yahoo!" Cosmo cheered. "In your face macho man!" he said, leaning towards Wandissimo. Wandissimo growled. "Yahoo!" Cosmo danced around the classroom.

"But Wanda," replied Wandissimo. "Surely you don't want to go out with this _idiot_!"

"My mind has already been set." Wanda told him. "I'm going out with Cosmo and that's that!"

"Yeah, so move out of the picture bub!" Cosmo ordered Wandissimo. He laughed, putting his arm in Wanda's hand.

"Fine!" Wandissimo said, pointing his finger at Cosmo. "But just be warned that I'll be back! _I'll_ be back!" Than he and Bruno left them alone.

"Boy, I can't wait until tonight!" Cosmo said, changing the subject.

"Neither Can I." Wanda agreed, lying on Cosmo's shoulders. "Neither can I"

At 6:45 that evening, Cosmo was busily getting ready for his first date. He was scurrying through his clothes.

"Need any help son?" Papa Cosmo asked his son, coming in.

"Oh hi dad!" Cosmo said, than he went back to the clothes.

"Nervous about your first date?" Papa Cosmo asked his son. Cosmo looked at his father.

"How did you know?" he asked. His father smiled.

"I was just like you when I first dated your mom."

"You were?"

"Yes son, when I was 15 just like you."

"You were 15 once too?" his father laughed.

"Yes I was son, yes I was. Sit down and I'll tell you the story." Cosmo quickly sat on the chest with his father.

Oh boy, a story!" he said. "Does it have pirates, dragons, and monkeys on unicycles in it?"

"Not exactly. You see I was 15 when…" He told Cosmo the whole story about how he and Mama Cosma met and fell in love.

"And that is how I married your mom." Papa Cosmo concluded.

"That was a great story!" Cosmo said. "Can you tell it to me again?" But then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Cosmo jumped up, and ran downstairs. Papa Cosmo went somewhere else.

Cosmo opened the door, there stood Zack and Cupid.

"Hi." He said. "What are you two doing here, and where's Peter?"

"Peter's already out with Sissy." Zack told him, coming in. "And I brought Cupid here to make you comfortable on your date."

"I want to be like my father!" Cupid said. "So this is a _great _opportunity for me to witness true love. Anytime you feel too nervous and don't know what to say, just read my cards and the date will go smoothly."

"Thanks! You guys are the best!" Cosmo said, hugging them both. Then he went upstairs to get his clothes.

4 minutes later, he come back down wearing a handsome black shirt, black pants, a white tie, black bowtie, a red rose, and a black top hat.

"So how do I look?' Cosmo asked.

"You look awesome!" Zack told him.

"No girl will _ever _turn you down now!" Cupid agreed.

"Thanks guys." Cosmo said. "Now let's go to the dating place, I'm starving!" So the boys went off with a poof!

Meanwhile at Wanda's house, Wanda was having problems getting ready too.

"Ok." She told Fonda and Crystal. "Which one, the blue or the yellow dress?" She held up the dresses so her friends could compare them.

"The yellow." Said Crystal.

"Yeah, defiantly the yellow." Fonda agreed.

"Ok!" Wanda threw away the blue dress, and changed into the yellow one.

"That looks gorgeous on you!" Crystal said when Wanda came out of the bathroom. "Now you need make up, your hair combed, and your nails done."

"Ok!" Wanda said.

"Let's ask Blonda." Fonda suggested. "She'll know what to do."

"Ok!" So the girls went to Blonda's room.

"What do you want?" Blonda replied.

"Blonda, can you help me with make up, nail polish, and do my hair?" Wanda asked her twin sister.

"Look Wanda," Blonda told her. "I got to practice for my choir concert; I don't have time for kid dates like this one."

"Please?" Wanda begged. "I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the week if you do."

"Fine, whatever." Blonda said.

"Oh thank you Blonda! Thank you!" So, Blonda set to work on her sister. She painted her fingernails, combed her hair, and put lip stick on her lips.

"Thank you Blonda, I look fantastic!" Wanda said when they were done.

"You're welcome." Blonda said. "Now I'm going to practice my songs so…"

"Blonda, can you go with us?" Wanda asked.

"Why?"

"I never been on a date before and you know _way_ more about dates then my friends do."

"But I got to practice and…"

"Please Blonda? I promise I won't bother you for 2 whole weeks!"

"Fine, whatever."

"You're the best Blonda!"

"I know." So the girls poofed to the dining place.


	7. Chapter 7

"So you know the plan right Cosmo

"So you know the plan right Cosmo?" Cupid asked him. The three boys were hiding in some bushes beside Chaperies', the fanciest eatery in Fairy World.

"Plan? We had a plan?!" Cosmo asked.

"Cosmo! Don't tell me you forgotten already!" Cupid said.

"It's the plan where we get free ice cream right?" Cosmo asked. Cupid slapped himself on the face.

"Don't worry buddy!" Zack told Cosmo. "You just talk to her and look at us for help."

"Ok!" Cosmo said. "Now let's go! Come on, I bet she's already there and _can't _wait to see me!" So the boys went into the restaurant.

Meanwhile Wanda, Crystal, Fonda, and Blonda were hiding in the other bush.

"Is he here yet?" Wanda asked from behind the bush.

"He just went into Chaperies." Crystal told her friend.

"And my, he looks lovely this evening!" Fonda added.

"That's good." Wanda said coming out the bushes and stopped. "Wait, how do I look? How's my hair? How's my dress? Is there any Spagatti sauce from last night anywhere on it? How's my…"

"Relax Wanda!" Blonda interrupted. Wanda looked up at her sister. "You look fantastic! You remember the plan right?

"Of course I do." Wanda said. "I just look at the cue cards whenever I don't know what to say."

"That's my twin sis!" Blonda said. "Now let's go before my concert tomorrow!"

"This date is going to be so _romantic_!" Said Fonda in a sweet tone.

"Yeah totally!" Crystal agreed. "I bet this well be the bestest night in both Cosmo's and Wanda's immortal lives, unless they get married, and somehow ban the baby rule and have a baby of their very own!"

"Like _that's_ going to happen!" Blonda said. Then the girls went inside the 5 star restarant.

The restaurant was packed with fairies everywhere! There was vases with pretty flowers, pretty wallpaper and carpeting, a CD player, stages for shows and singers, outdoor seating, and a fountains everywhere. Wanda's gaze fell upon a fairy with nice green hair. Wanda squealed with delight and came towards the green haired fairy.

"My Cosmo, you look really nice this evening." Wanda toward him. Cosmo looked at her, and looked speechless. He looked at her up and down.

"My gosh!" Cosmo said. "You look fabulous!"

"Why, thank you!" Wanda said. "Shall we dine or just stay here and admire each other?" Cosmo just stared at her for he never saw such a beautiful dressed girl in his immortal life. Cupid and Zack were making "Get on with it" gestures behind some flowers.

"I'm staving, let's eat!" Cosmo finally said, putting his arm under Wanda's.

"Let's!" Wanda agreed. She and Cosmo went to wait for some available seats. The radio was playing "Hannah Montany."

"Oh my gosh!" squealed Wanda. "This is my favorite song from my favorite teenage singer, Hannah Montany!"

"Hannah Montany?" Cosmo asked. "Well every girl seems to by _crazy _over her,_ well_ that's nothing compared to my favorite singer, Weird Albert!" With that Cosmo poofed off the Hannah Montany cd, and put in a Weird Albert cd. When the music was playing, he grabbed a cushion on an occupied chair, and put the cushion underneath his shirt.

"Look Wanda!" he said, showing off his now enormous belly. "I'm fat just like Weird Albert in the song!" Cosmo began to dance and sing along to the music.

"Cosmo stop, we're in public!" Wanda scolded him, taking the cushion out from underneath Cosmo's shirt, and giving it back.

"Sorry about all that sir." Wanda told the man. "Here's your cushion back!" The man just narrowed his eyes at them. He swiped the cushion from Wanda's hands, turned around, sat on it, and continued eating.

"Cosmo that _wasn't_ funny, it was downright embarriousing!" Wanda scolded Cosmo, looking at him. "You should be ashamed of yourself! Don't you know that calling people fat and calling yourself fat isn't very nice? Epically singing about it!"

"I'm sorry future to be honey, I didn't know." Cosmo confessed.

"Well now you do, so stop it!"

"Ok I will!" he prominced. "Now come on let's dine and…"

"I'm so sorry." A waiter told them. "But we are full of fairies, I have to ask you to enjoy your meal outside in the moonlight."

"That won't be a problem!" Wanda told them.

"We have to eat outside?" Cosmo asked.

"You have no other choice." The waitor said.

"But outside is where Bees, bears, and man eating wolves are!"

"Don't worry Cosmo." Wanda told him. "Nothing bad's going to happen as long as we stick together." She tickled Cosmo under the chin.

"Well when you put it that way, ok let's go!" He and Wanda poofed outside. Zack and Cupid went outside to hide behind some bushes. Blonda, Fanda, and Crystal did the same.

"This is so beautiful!" Wanda said when they sat down at a table. "A romantic evening with the crickets, fireflies, and the bright full moon!"

"Yeah!" Cosmo agreed. "Just us and this full bright moon." Then Cosmo howled like a coyote.

"Sorry." He said when he saw Wanda's narrowing eyes and stopped.

"That's ok." Wanda told him. "I love boys with vivid imaginations."

"You do?"

"Sure! It shows that the boy isn't dull and boring like pixies."

"Yeah!" he laughed. "Pixies sure are boring, epically HP and Sanderson!" he and Wanda laughed. Then Cosmo got right down to business.

"Wanda," he began. He looked at Cupid and Zack behind the bushes. He read Cupid's cue cards. "This is the greatest night of my life…" he leaned in more to read what the cards said. "And I'm glad I get to spend it with you."

"What are you looking at Cosmo?" Wanda asked him when he positioned himself on the chair again. She looked around to see try and find what Cosmo was looking at.

"It was nothing!" Cosmo lied. Wanda looked at him like she didn't believe him, but smiled anyway.

Than they got their food and started eating (at first Cosmo was eating like a pig, but Wanda stopped him. He began to eat the correct way.)

"Cosmo?" Wanda said a few moments later placing her silverware on the white covered table.

"Yes my future to be wife?" Cosmo asked, still eating. Wanda leaned to the right to read Blonda's cue cards.

"You are the greatest man in my life so far," She leaned to the left more to read more clearly. "And I hope that if I do merry you someday, I made the _perfect_ choice." She sat upright again on her chair.

When they were all done eating, Cosmo was reading Cupid's cue cards again until they waited to pay the bill.

"That was a squamptous meal," he read. He leaned in farther. "I hope the next time we go on a date, it will be awesome and exciting like this night was." He lost his balance, and fell onto the ground!

"Oh my gosh!" Wanda shouted. "Cosmo, are you all right?"

"Yeah I'm all right." He said, getting up and wiping his pants.

"What on Earth are you hiding from me?" She asked, and then she went towards the bushes that Zack and Cupid were hiding in.

"It's nothing, probaly some leaves and twigs!" Cosmo said, standing in front of her.

"Nonsense." Wanda said, moving forward. "There's got to be _something _back there interesting to you!"

"I'm telling you nothing's back there!" Cosmo reassured her. "I was just looking at a bunny that keeps hopping over there."

"Why don't I believe you?" Wanda said. "I think you're hiding something from me. Now I'm going to see what it is, and there's nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"Here it comes!" Cosmo sighed, finally giving up. He covered his eyes with his hand and closed them.

"Zack? Cupid?" Wanda asked when she looked in the bushes. "What are you guys doing here?" Zack and Cupid walked out of the bushes, and wiped their pants. Cosmo put his hands down and opened his eyes. He decided to pretend that he had no idea why his friends were here.

"Zack, Cupid!" he shouted at them. "How _dare_ you come here and sneak on me and my future wife! Now go home, and think about what you did!" He pointed home. Zack and Cupid went in that direction, looking ashamed.

"Stop right there!" Wanda shouted. Zack and Cupid frozed and looked at Wanda. Wanda looked at Cosmo who was whisleing. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Cosmo." She began. "You didn't invite Zack and Cupid here to help you what to say by reading off cue cards, did you?" Cosmo stopped whrisleing and looked shocked.

"But how did you know?!" he asked.

"I'm smart. I can figure it out."

"Ok, you got me." Cosmo looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry. It's just that I wanted to know just what to say to you. I hope you'll forgive me."

"It's all right Cosmo, I forgive you." then she took Cosmo's hands. "Cosmo, there's something that I like to confess too."

"What? You're not going to break up with me, are you?"

"No, this!" She clapped her hands together. "Alright, come on out now girls. Our secret's out!" Blonda, Fonda, and Crystal came out of the other bush. Cosmo gasped. Zack had hearts in his eyes, looking at Fonda!

"You were having spies too?" Cosmo asked.

"Why yes." Wanda explained. "I was doing the exact same thing that you were doing!" Zack raced towards Fonda.

"Hi, I'm Zack." Zack told Fonda. "What's your name?"

"Fonda." She smiled.

"Fonda!" Zack dreamily sighed. "What a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady."

"Why thank you!"

"So you're saying that you did it because you didn't know what else to say?" Cosmo asked Wanda.

"Yes I did." She replied.

"That's so generous of you!" Cosmo cried and hugged Wanda. Hugged Wanda back. Than Wanda kissed him on the cheek. Cosmo blushed; it was their very first kiss!

"Pardon me lovebirds, your bill is here." The waiter said.

"Oh goodie! _Now_ we can go home." Blonda murmured as her sister paid the bill. The waiter thanked Wanda, and then went to another table.

"Alright! Let's go!" Cosmo said. He accidentally hit the candle on their table with his elbow. It spilled and burned the tablecloth! The fire began to spread, then burned the whole reststarant!

"Like I said before, let's go!" Cosmo shouted, as mad fairies stared at them. The six fairies all poofed quickly away.

When they all got home, Big Daddy and Mama Cosma were both mad at their children for coming home so late. They both had to go straight to their rooms… Blonda was mad at Wanda for not letting her practice for her concert.

From that moment on Cosmo and Wanda continued going on long dates with each other (Cosmo lost his job because of the fire incident.) Wandissimo was jealous everytime Cosmo took "his girl" on a date. It was during passing time at school, Cosmo took out something from his locker, and then went towards Wanda.

"Wanda?" he began.

"Yes?" she responded.

"I know this is sudden but…" he opened the box in his hand. Inside was a beautiful ring. "Will you merry me?" Everyone gasped. Wanda smiled at the ring.

"Yes Cosmo, I will!" she said. Gasps were all around.

"What?" Wandissimo said. "Wanda it's me you love, not this idiot." Wanda took the ring from the box, and placed it on her finger ignoring Wandissimo. Everyone cheered for Cosmo and Wanda, everyone except Wandissimo who was crossed. Than Wanda hugged Cosmo. They rolled on the floor hugging each other. Both of them were thinking the same thing, love was in the air!


	8. Chapter 8

Eight years later (Cosmo failed in_ all_ of his classes so he had to stay at Carl Poofy Pants High for 7 more years after Wanda had already graduated. Zack only had to retake his sophomore year twice. He had to take each grade twice again, except he took his senior year 4 times. Cosmo was still failing all the time; his mom forced the teachers and the principal to let his son graduate, and move into the next grades. Wanda agreed to wait to be married to Cosmo after he had graduated), Cosmo went under Wanda's balcony one morning. He was carrying a brocae of roses in one hand, two heart shaped balloons, and a box of chocolates in the other. In his mouth was a little blue box. He placed the stuff against the wall. When he got close to the balcony; he spit the box out of his mouth. It landed in the fresh new dirt.

"Wanda are you there?" he asked. There was no sign of her anywhere.

"Wanda, are you there?" he repeated a little louder. When she didn't appear again, Cosmo started throwing stones and pebbles up on her balcony.

"WANDA, ARE YOU THERE!!" he shouted, still throwing the stones on the balcony. Wanda finally appeared on her balcony, and looked down at Cosmo. Cosmo stopped throwing stones and smiled at her.

"Cosmo." She started. "I was flossing in the bathroom when you interrupted."

"Sorry." He said.

"Now that I'm out here, what do you want?"

"I have to give you something."

"What?"

"You remember I gave you that engagement ring to you when it was you were a senior, and I was a sophomore?"

"Yeah. I still have it in my room. Why do you ask?"

"That ring was a stereotype." Wanda looked puzzled.

"What do you mean?" she asked. "It looks pretty real to me."

"That ring was just a warm up for me to make so you said yes. Now that I'm out of high school for good, I want to propose to you with the real one."

"You mean the ring you gave me seven years ago was a fraud?"

"Yep, here's the real one." He pulled the box from out under the dirt. It was filthy! Cosmo cleaned it a little with his tie.

"But didn't you buy the ring with your own money?"

"I didn't have the money, so my mama brought it for me."

"What about your money from your work?"

"I brought a mountain bike with it; I didn't know it was a girl's bike, until my mama told me. I brought it because it was sparkly, and it had a bright pink basket with a pink horn, and pink steamers."

"So where's the _real_ engagement ring?"

"Right here!" Wanda floated down towards him so she could get a closer look. Was it made of rubies this time? Emeralds? Safire's? Or a combination of the three. The last one was made of diamonds. Wanda could hardly contain her curiosity. Cosmo opened the box slowly. Wanda smile faded when she saw what was inside. Inside was not a ring, but a chewed up pen cap!

"A chewed up pen cap?" she asked, looking disappointed.

"Yep!" Cosmo placed the "pen cap ring" on Wanda's finger.

"I chewed it up in tenth grade, because I didn't know what to write on an essay. It was the only thing that I could find that will fit your finger. I hope you like it!"

"I love it!" Wanda said, and hugged him.

"I knew you would!" So are you ready to go on our last date before we get married?" Wanda stopped hugging him and looked at him.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking that we could go raid Luther's house." Wanda stepped back.

"Cosmo I don't know. I don't want us to get into trouble."

"Trouble? We won't get into trouble if we don't get caught! Besides I laugh at the face of danger!"

"You do?"

"No." he admitted. "I'm _afraid_ of danger!" Wanda looked at him puzzled. Cosmo got down on his knees.

"Oh please Wanda?" he begged. "Please? Do it for me!"

"Cosmo, I don't know."

"Don't think of it as a date. You're having fun. You always wanted to have fun!" Please? It'll mean the whole world to me if you play along."

"Ok fine." She sighed. Cosmo jumped up.

"Yay! Thank you, I _knew_ you wouldn't let me down!" he than kissed her on the cheek. He started to leave, and then turned around.

"Meet me at Luther's at 10 when he goes to bed!"

""Ok, I will!" She waved to him until he left.

At exactly 10PM, Wanda met Cosmo hiding in a bush in front of Lurther's house.

"Ok Cosmo I'm here." She told him. "What's the first step on this raid?"

"First we got to wait until Luther is in bed, then we can put our action in effect!"

"How long do we have to wait?" Wanda asked.

"One more minute, then the party shall begin!" Cosmo said. "Quietly of course." Luther had his pajamas and cap on, he was about to go to bed when his mom called him.

"Luther, if you want you can watch TV for a half an hour, then you can go to bed!"

"Will do mom!" Luther called back. Then he went to his video/DVD library checking his videos and DVDS left to right.

"Now what to watch?" Luther pounded to himself. He scanned the whole library until he finally picked one that he liked.

"Oh here's one." He told himself picking it out. "I'll watch the sampsons." He hovered towards his TV. "Gosh, The Sampsons been around for about 19 years now, it never get old!" He popped in the DVD. He took a bowl of popcorn from inside the fridge, and got himself comfy on his recliner and took a bite of hid popcorn.

"Ok, it might take a _little _longer then I thought." Cosmo confessed. But at least we're ready!"

"Yeah well I'm going to nap a little until it's over!" Wanda said yawning. She poofed up a pink sleeping bag and laid down in it. She started to close her eyes, when Cosmo interrupted.

"Hey Wanda look!" Cosmo pointed out 2 DVDs on his shelf. Wanda looked at which DVDs he was pointing to. They were copies of "Soisime Street" and "Dragon Tales."

Oh my gosh, those DVDs are for like babies _and_ preschoolers!" he began to laugh. "What a baby!"

"Big deal!" Wanda told him. "I saw the_ exact_ same DVDs on your video library at your house!" Cosmo quickly stopped laughing while Wanda went back to sleep.

Cosmo was sleepy! His eyes kept on wanting to close. Two minutes later, Cosmo couldn't handle it any longer. He fell on the glass and fell asleep next to Wanda.

16 minute later Cosmo opened one eye, he saw the light go of in Luther's room. The TV was off, and Luther went to bed with his teddy bear on his pillow. He went to sleep with the covers over his body. He closed his eyes and started dreaming of how he can make Cosmo's life miserable. Cosmo sat up, rubbed his eyes, and went to wake up Wanda.

"Psst Wanda!" Cosmo whispered, shaking her awake. Wanda opened her eyes, and looked up at him.

"Wanda, Luther's asleep! We can go in his room now."

"Can't it wait _5_ more minutes?" Wanda asked, sleepily. Cosmo shook his head.

"No can do! We got to go in now_ if_ we want to make it out alive!"

"Ok, but let make it quick!" Wanda told him, rubbing her eyes.

"Quick is my middle name!" Cosmo responded proudly. Wanda looked at him.

"No it's not!" She told him.

"You're right, it's not!" Cosmo confessed, slumping his shoulders.

"Now come on!" she encourged him. "Let's just get this over with, _before _we get in trouble!"

"OK!" Cosmo said. "Follow me!" Cosmo went inside Luther's room. Wanda followed.

When they got inside Cosmo started looking, searching for something of Luther's to steal. He opened up Luther's underwear drawer, and picked out rosy pink underwear.

"Jackpot!" Cosmo whispered loudly. Wanda looked at the underwear in her fiancé's hand.

"Come on Wanda!" he said. "Let's dispose this underwear before Luther wakes up!" Cosmo shut Luther's drawer, and raced outside. Wanda sighed. She did _not _like where this was going! She looked at the sleeping Luther for a moment, and then followed Cosmo into the twilight.

"This look like a nice spot for it, don't you agree Wanda?' Cosmo asked her when they got to they high school. Wanda looked up at the flagpole towering above them. Then she looked at Cosmo.

"You know Cosmo," she began. "We could get into _serious_ trouble if we get caught!" Cosmo floated up the flagpole, and placed the underwear at the top. He hovered down back towards Wanda.

"Relax!" he told her. "I told you before, _nothing's_ going to happen!" Cosmo backed up, and suddenly bumped into something. He looked around and looked up. It was Mama Cosma! She was glaring at her son; her arms were crossed over her chest

"Oh hi mama!" Cosmo grinned weakly, waving at his mom. His mom did _not _look happy, Cosmo then stopped waving and sighed.

"I know." He said. "I'm in big trouble aren't I?"

"You better believe it!" Mama Cosma told her son. She flouted towards the flagpole, pointing at the underwear at the top.

"You better apologize to Luther in the morning _right_ away!" she scolded him.

"Ok I will!" he sighed. Then he looked puzzled. "Wait, how did you know these were Luther's?"

"Oh, a mama just know things when their child does something wrong!" She told him. "Now come on! It's _way _past your bedtime!"

"Ok, ok." Cosmo said. He took the underwear off of the flagpole, and followed his angry mother.

"Well see you tomorrow Wanda." Cosmo told her. "You're so lucky that you didn't get into trouble." He continued to follow his mom.

"Don't be so sure on that!" Someone behind Wanda said. Wanda looked around, than looked up. It was Big Daddy! He didn't look happy ether!

"Hi daddy!" Wanda smiled weakly, waving at him. She stopped when she realized that Big Daddy wasn't buying it.

"Let me guess, you're mad at me too huh?" she asked her mad father.

"Totally!" he said. "First of all, I _cannot _believe that my very respectful daughter would do something like that! Why did you do something that you know is wrong?"

"I'm sorry dad." Wanda told him. "I was just trying to have a little fun is all."

"Wanda." Her father said. "You can have fun _without_ getting into trouble. You know that!"

"I know, and I'm sorry." She told him. Then she looked confused. "Wait a minute, how did you know that I was here?"

"A father can always tell when their child misbehaves."

"Just like mothers!" Cosmo piped up.

"No actually I called your father when I knew you kids were up to no good!" Mama Cosma admitted to Wanda.

"Now I'm sending you to apologize to Luther with Cosmo tomorrow." Big Daddy told his daughter.

"But I didn't do any…" Wanda stopped when she saw her father. It was no use arguing with him. "Ok, I'll do it!" she sighed.

"Perfect, now let us all go home and you kids think about what you did. Understand?" Big Daddy was serious now.

"We understand!" Cosmo and Wanda said at the same time.

"Good, now let's go." Big Daddy and Mama Cosma started home. Their children followed their parents home.

When Wanda got home, Big Daddy told Rachel what she did. Rachel didn't look too happy to hear the news. Blonda was mad too. Wanda went to bed, thinking long and hard about what she did.

Cosmo's father thought that his son was just having fun with his girlfriend. Mama Cosma straightened it out with him through. Cosmo's mom sends her son straight to bed without sleeping with Berry. The lights went out, and then everyone was sound asleep.

The next morning after they got dressed and ate their breakfasts, Cosmo and Wanda headed to Luther's house to apologize (At first they didn't want to do it, but Mama Cosma and Big Daddy forced their children to go.) When they both got there at the exact same time, they greeted each other first.

"So Wanda, want to go get some ice cream or maybe watch a movie that my mama ranted?" Cosmo said, completely forgetting the whole reason why they were there. "I hear that Ice Age 2 is _really_ funny!

"First we got to apologize to Luther first, remember?" Wanda reminded him.

"Oh yeah." Cosmo said, disappointed. Then he looked mad. "Whose stupid idea was it to steal Luther's favorite underwear and put it on top of the high school's flagpole anyways?"

"It was all your dumb idea!" Wanda told him.

"Oh yeah." He said. Than he sighed. "OK let's get this over with before Luther beats me to a pulp!" They both went into Luther's bedroom. Underwear was flying all over the place! Cosmo and Wanda ducked until they saw Luther madly ripping through his underwear drawer.

"Where is it? Where is it?" he madly went back and forth, ripping through his other drawers. I know I put it_ somewhere_ in my room! I can't beat Cosmo to a pulp _without _my favorite underwear! Where is it?!"

"Uh excuse me, Luther?" Cosmo asked, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Got to find it! Got to find it!" Luther told himself, not hearing Cosmo.

"Uh Luther?" Cosmo repeated. Still Luther was too busy to hear.

"Luther!" Cosmo finally shrugged his shoulders.

"Well looks like Luther is not in the apology mood right now." He told Wanda. "Let's go and come back later." He began to leave when Wanda stopped him.

"Now wait a minute Cosmo!" she told him. "We can't just quit now, we got to do our very best! Our parents are depending on us!"

"Ok, do what you want!" Cosmo told her. Wanda turned around.

"LUTHER!" she shouted. Luther stopped at what he was doing, and looked at them.

"Why, if it isn't Cosmo all ready for his black and blue special." Luther said, looking at Cosmo. "I hate to disappoint you Cosmo, but I'm missing my favorite underwear, so I'll beat you up later."

You will?" Cosmo asked. "Great! Ok, see you later then. Bye!" He was about to leave when Wanda pulled on his arm tightly, forcing him to stay.

"Cosmo and I got some _very_ important news to tell you." she told Luther.

"We do?" Cosmo said. Wanda glared at him. "I mean we do! Very, very, _VARY _important news indeed!"

"Then what is it?" Luther asked. "Come on, I can handle it!" Cosmo looked nervous.

"Y-you know that you lost your _very_ favorite underwear last night?" Cosmo asked.

"Yes." Said Luther. "You didn't steal it now, did you?"

"Well no." Wanda nudged Cosmo with her sholder. "I mean yes!"

"You did _what!?"_

"We know it was wrong." Wanda told him. "And we'll really sorry!"

"How could you do such a thing? I mean I know why Cosmo did it. But still! Why did you?" Wanda told Luther the whole story. Then Cosmo gave Luther back his underwear. Luther looked inside and saw dirt spots in it. He glared at the laughing Cosmo, making him stop.

"You're _dead!_" he told Cosmo darkly.

"Wanda said the exact same thing to me the very first time I gave her detention. But here I am today, still alive. You know fairies are immortals, so we can't really die! Just call me Cosmo everlasting!"

"Well if you were a puny little human boy, you're be dead!" With that, Luther lunged towards Cosmo.

"Oh oh!" Cosmo said, and began flying for his life! The two boys were chasing each other everywhere around the room.

"Guys come on stop it!" Wanda said to them. Luther grabbed Cosmo, and pulled on his neck and scathed his head. Cosmo was screaming and tried to wriggle free, but Luther held a firm grip on him.

"Guys stop fighting, fighting never solves anything!" Again the boys were too busy to listen. Luther held Cosmo by the tie; he clothed his fist at him.

"You toughed the wrong underwear kid! He said. "Any last words?!"

"Is there any chance that we can be friends and talk this out?" Cosmo asked him.

"STOP FIGHTING!" Wanda hollered, stopping Luther from giving Cosmo a blank eye. Luther dropped Cosmo onto the ground. Cosmo got up and wiped off his pants. "You're lucky this time, but next time you're dead meat!" Luther growled, pointing a finger at Cosmo.

"Ok but I told you before that we fairies can't die!" Cosmo told Luther.

"Well thank you for understanding Luther!" Wanda said. "See ya!" She and Cosmo left than.

"Tell you mom we stopped by when she gets back from the market!" She hollered back.

When they got home, Cosmo and Wanda went on their last day dating before their marriage. When they both kissed to their parents good night in their own bedrooms that night, and the lights were out, they both could hardly sleep, for tomorrow was going to be a day they will never forget!


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning was sunny. Birds were happily playing their breauful melodies. Wanda's hot pink cell phone rang.

"Give me 5 more minutes." Wanda said, sleepily. "I'm tired." Her cell phone rang again.

"I said 5 more minutes!" Wanda repeated herself, still tired. The cell phone rang 3 more time. On the sixth ring, Wanda couldn't take it anymore. She went to the picked up her cell phone on her bedside, and then laid back down on the pillow.

"Hello?" She said tirelessly into the receiver.

"Hi Wanda, its Crystal." Crystal answered on the other end of the line. Wanda sat up straight.

"Crystal, why are you calling?" Wanda asked, fully awake now.

"It's your wedding day silly!" Crystal said. "I'm calling to tell you to meet me, Sissy, and Fonda at the mall to help you get ready."

"Can't it wait a few more minutes?" Wanda yawed. "I'm still tired!"

"Ok, but you better hurry, it's almost 10." Wanda jumped up in the air and looked shocked!

"It's almost 10?" She gasped. "But the last time I checked, it was 2am!"

"Wanda, that the time you went to bed wasn't it?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot." She looked at her clock, indeed it was 4 minutes to 10.

"So are you coming?"

"Yeah, I'm coming!" Meet me at the mall at ten."

"Will do Wanda!"

"Your girls are the best, bye!" Wanda hung up the phone. Quickly she went to the closet and the bathroom for the mall.

"Cosmo." Said his father, poking his son gently. Cosmo was sound asleep, dreaming of Wanda.

"Cosmo." His father repeated louder, still poking his son gently. Cosmo was still asleep like a baby.

"Cosmo come on, wake up!" his father tickled his son. Cosmo laughed, opened his eyes, and looked at his dad.

"Hey dad." he said. "What's up?"

"So are you ready?" Papa Cosmo asked his son. Cosmo sat up.

"To go to Chuck Cheeses?" he asked his dad. His dad laughed.

"No." he said. "Today is your wedding day remember? You're supposed to meet Zack, Peter, and Cupid at the mall at 10."

"What time is it now? His dad looked at the time on Cosmo's clock on the wall.

"4 minutes to 10." Cosmo looked confused.

"Are you sure?" His father nodded.

"I'm afraid I am son." Cosmo jumped up.

"Oh my gosh!" he gasped. "The wedding is at 2pm. I've got to get going!" he quickly sprang out of bed, and went to get ready.

"Kids!" Cosmo's dad laughed to himself. "They always want to grow up so fast, always want to know what it is like in the real world!" His dad chuckled and went out of the room.

"Thanks for coming with me girls! Wanda said when she, Crystal, Sissy, and Fonda were done shopping, and heading out the mall.

"Don't mention it Wanda!" Crystal told her. 'We're always there for you when you need it!"

"Yeah, that what friends are for!" Fonda added.

"To always be by your side no matter what." Sissy replied. When the girls went pass an ice cream store, Sissy stop and looked in the windows.

"Ooh ice cream!" She was about to go inside, when Crystal interrupted.

"Come on Sissy, or we're be late!"

"Coming!" Sissy called back. She looked at the ice cream one more time, and then followed her friends out the door.

At 2, the Fairy World Church was packed with fairies everywhere! They were all chatting and waiting eagerly for the bride and gloom to come at any minute.

"Ooh I _love_ weddings!" Sissy said. "So romantic and peaceful!"

"Yeah, I can't believe our Girl's getting married!" Fonda added. "It feels like I just met Wanda yesterday."

"It feels like an eternity to me!" Sissy replied.

"I can't believe Cosmo is getting married!" Peter said.

"He grows up so fast!" Zack agreed, sniffing.

"I know," Cupid sniffed. "It feels like I was teaching him everything my father taught me just yesterday!"

"Weddings always makes me want to hug someone!" Binky said to Jordan sniffing.

"At least they're not singing a duet about love." Jordan said. "Then I'll _really_ be crying!"

"I can help you feel the love!" Binky said, than he hugged Jordan! Jordan glared at Binky.

"Get off me and maybe I'll make you my assistant one day!" he told Binky.

"Deal!" Binky said, getting off of Jordan. "Sorry!"

The wedding doors opened. The "Wedding March" played on the organ while Cosmo and Wanda in their wedding outfits went towed the preacher.

"Aw she looks so beautiful in that dress!" Sissy said, dreamily.

"Totally!" Crystal agreed.

"Cosmo looks handsomer in those clothes then his normal ones!" Zack observed.

"He does look real nice!" Peter agreed.

"I'll never be Wanda's type!" Wandissimo said with tears in his eyes he burst into tears. Cupid played a sad song for Wandissimo on "Fairy world's Smallest Violin", while Bruno comforted his sad friend.

When Wanda and Cosmo stopped in front of the preacher, he put on his glasses and read the wedding rules out loud while the lovely couple held hands.

When the preacher was done, he closed his book.

"So Wanda," he began. "Do you take this handsomely loving man to be you lovely husband?" he asked Wanda.

"Idiot!" Someone shouted from the audience. Wanda just ignored that rude compliment.

"Do I?" She asked out loud. Everybody was waiting for an answer. Wanda held on tighter to Cosmo. "Of course I do!"

"Cosmo." The preacher turned to him. "Do you take this lovely wife to be your wedded wife?" Cosmo was about to answer, he than looked his hand under his sleeve. It said "I do" in tattoo. Cosmo was about to kiss Wanda, but Wanda beat him to it and kissed him, holding him tightly.

After that everyone cheered. They had cake at the receptionist, danced, and had fun the entire night. They lived happily ever after.

"That's it?" Timmy asked when the show was over.

"Yup!" Current Cosmo said. "That's our entire timeline!"

"But what about your parents? How did they get divorced?"

"My dad was happy that I got married to Wanda, my mama on the other hand did not. So my dad and mama had a divorce.' Cosmo told Timmy.

"Same with my parents!" Wanda added. "My mom hated Cosmo, and my dad liked him. That's why Big Daddy hates Cosmo now, because of losing his wife."

"So what was your life like after you guys married?" Timmy asked.

"Well I didn't know that I married the man who banned the baby rule." Wanda said. "But I figured that if one good god kid would ask the "b" question to us." She looked at Cosmo and Poof.

"See Timmy if we didn't meet you, we might of never have Poof, or named him such a cute name." Cosmo curled Poof's hair. Poof just laughed.

"So what made you guys decide that you wanted to be godparents?" Timmy asked Wanda.

"Well I wanted to be one ever since first grade." Wanda answered. "Cosmo didn't decide on what he wanted to do, so he took up god parenting with me. We took a godparent class coerce for 4 years, then one year later we got our very first god parenting job."

"So do you two like your job?"

"Yes, it's just what I imagined." She then rubbed Timmy on the head, making him laugh. "To raise an awesome god kid like this one!"

"And Timmy?" Cosmo said.

"What Cosmo?" Timmy asked, looking at him.

"Thank you so much!"

"For what?" Timmy had no idea what he was talking about.

"For being such a good god kid to us all these years that you seem to not get any older for. And for watching our timeline with us."

"Aw thanks guys." Timmy hugged them, then let go looking puzzled.

"Why are you thanking me for watching you timeline with you?

"Because sweetie," Wanda began. "Our previous god kids in the past hated our timeline. They all think that it's has too many love scenes in it. We almost finish one with one kid, but he forced us to shut it off at the beginning of the church scene."

"They say things like this!" Cosmo began to imitate one kid, changing into the kid. "You call that love? This got to be the _worst_ love story I've seen in my entire life! And another would say, he turned into another kid and imitated him. "I much _rather_ watch Clint's Hints than this piece of junk!"

"Wow, those kids were just plain right _mean_!" Timmy said.

"You got that right!" Cosmo agreed, changing back to himself. "But then there's the good god kids like you who watch it all the way through!"

"Wow, I never thought that this would mean so much to you guys." Timmy said.

"It does sport!" Wanda rubbed Timmy's head again. "And thank you!"

'"You guys are totally welcome!" he exclaimed. "Now let's go." Wanda looked at Poof in her arms.

"Did you like mommy's and daddy's timeline?" she asked, tickling her baby. He laughed.

"Poof poof!"

"Come on guys!" Timmy said on his time scooter. "The motor's running!"

"Coming sport!" Wanda told him. She took Cosmo's hand in hers. Cosmo smiled, they both went to the pink hated boy on the scooter, followed by Poof.

"Home, here we come!" Timmy shouted as he pushed the lever forward. With a poof, the fairy baby, the pink hated boy, and the lovely forever married couple were gone!


End file.
